


Instant Gratification

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Jaejung hasn't had a good lay in a long time. New school methods aren't cutting it so he decides to try an old-school method in hopes of rough sex from a domineering stranger.





	1. Little Miss High Maintenance

**Author's Note:** This fic is centered on how gay men used to find a one night stand or fuck buddy back before people were openly gay  &; before the internet. They used a secret code involving handkerchief colors, placement of the handkerchiefs &; their keys. Here is a [video](http://youtu.be/JjFgxIysZa4) on what the colors mean, it is totally worth watching (though I do recommend that you be wary of people in the room &; the volume, ya know just in case people question why you're watching a video that says phrases like "cock & ball torture.")

* * *

 

 _Ok, so I've decorated my large key ring accordingly with the handkerchiefs I want. I wonder if I'll be able to find someone good off the street. I really don't want to go to a leather bar & deal with some drunken bastard that can barely stand up trying to get in my ass. _Jaejung has nine handkerchiefs tied to his key ring that is jutting out of his right pants pocket. A colorful assortment for a night he hopes will top the rest of his sexual encounters. He leaves his apartment & sets off on his quest.   
  
Walking down the street for ten minutes & not seeing a single man with a handkerchief hanging out of his left pants pocket. Sighing,  _maybe they don't do this anymore. I wanted to try the old school method of finding hot & anonymous sex with a stranger but this is taking FOREVER!_ Pouting, walking aimlessly until he sees a man walking out of a store with an orange handkerchief wiping his hands then stuffing it in his left pants pocket. _Jackpot!_  Jaejung struts over to the man, touching his arm.  
  
"Orange, huh? So where do you wanna go big boy?" Jaejung says huskily, flirtatiously licking his bottom lip, eyeing the man from top to bottom.  _Not the best looking I've ever had but he has an orange handkerchief so I don't fucking care._    
"Huh? Mam, I don't see what you're getting at?.......But damn you've got a sexy bod." He leers at Jaejung, raising his eyebrow in appreciation of Jaejung's features.  
"MAM? I'M A MAN, YOU MORON! SHOULDN'T THE LACK OF BREASTS CLUE YOU INTO THAT?" He says quite loudly not realizing that he was still in public.   
"What? You're a guy? You totally look like a female model. Wooooooow! Well, I've never been with a man but you look girly enough that if I don't see your cock then I could totally do you."   
"Bitch, I don't want your ugly ass!" He stomps away fuming mad.  
  
_I'm a man with man parts, damn it! Fucking straight men are too stupid to know that I have a cock dangling between my legs too. I know that I'm gorgeous like a model but I'm not a woman. Pfffft. Those models wished they looked as good as me._  He trudges along sulking until he comes to a leather bar, sucking it up & going inside hoping that someone isn't drunk. He has so much in mind for sex tonight & can't do that with someone who will pass out easily.   
   
He enters the bar, looking around trying to find someone with a handkerchief preferably orange on the left side of their body. Almost no one in the room has the coveted color & most of those that do, have it on the right. Then he spots a man sitting at the bar with an orange handkerchief tied around the left arm of his leather jacket. Someone is blocking the view of his face, likely someone trying to take him away. Jaejung advances toward the prize in the room & luckily snatches the seat next to him. The man shoos away the man that was trying to seduce him, rolling his eyes as the guy pouts before walking away.   
  
Jaejung finally gets a good look at the man's face, his breath catches at how insanely sexy the man looks. Sun-kissed tan skin, succulent looking bow-shaped lips, & smoldering almond-shaped eyes. All of that sexiness paired with brown, messy, waved hair that was begging to be pulled on. Jaejung still lost in a daze from staring at the man to the left of him, asking himself if said man was too good to be true & that he was hallucinating from his recent sexual deprivation, he didn't notice that said man had realized there was someone gawking at him.   
  
"Are you going to cum just from looking at me or are you actually still capable of using that model figure of yours?" The man says with his deep voice that oozes masculinity. Jaejung snaps out of his daze.  
  
"I'm sorry, just not accustomed to seeing a top as attractive as yourself." He says flirtatiously as he regains his composure.  
  
"Yeah, you & every other bottom I've ever met. Then they can't accept that I don't sleep with the same person twice.......unless they're worth it but almost all of them aren't." He shakes his head & takes a sip from his beer bottle.  
  
"Sounds like me & the tops I've had. Met a bunch of dicks on Grindr & not the good kind." The man beside him lets out an unimpressed half chuckle.  
  
"Grindr, so you're one of those instant gratification seekers. Can't get by without technology helping you get a lay."  
  
"Well, I have faulty gaydar."  
  
"Like that matters, there are gay clubs & bars. If you're just looking for someone to get you off then this is all you'd ever need."  
  
"Drunk tops are worthless though, they're good for one round & then they pass out whether I've gotten off or not."   
  
"To be a great top, you have to be a great bottom & vice versa. To know exactly how it's done & what feels best."  
  
"I agree, but you don't look like the bottoming type. How am I to know that you're worth it?"  
  
"I bottom to one of my best friends, he's an aggressive bastard but he recently got into a committed & closed relationship. He's a beast in bed & would rough you up real good."  
  
"Sounds hot.........So, orange huh? Are you up for multiple rounds tonight?"  
  
"I always am, but that depends on whether you're worthy of that much." He smirks.  
  
"Well I do have a lot in mind & I'm hoping you can deliver." Jaejung swivels the bar stool to face the man, showing him the colorful array of handkerchiefs.  
  
"Aren't you Little Miss High Maintenance?" He eyes all of the colors, licking his bow-shaped lips making Jaejung's cock twitch at the thought of the domineering male taking him harshly. Jaejung doesn't even care about the nickname because he can tell that this man could certainly be what he is looking for.   
  
"So can you deliver on  _all_  counts?" Jaejung asks subtly referring to meaning of the gold handkerchief, raising an eyebrow suggestively. The man chuckles.  
  
"I am the  _whole_  package. The glares you're getting from all of the bottoms in the room are evidence of that." He smirks, watching as Jaejung looks around the room sensing the envy from all of them, smiling to himself knowing that he certainly has hit the jackpot.  
  
"Why are they all only one night stands? What made them unworthy?" Jaejung tries to maintain his composure as he considers the fact that he could get the best sex of his life from this man but then be tossed aside easily.  
  
"They either couldn't handle my aggressive nature, multiple orgasms, weren't experienced with toys or loved the sound of their own moaning. I love having vocal partners occasionally but I'd rather think of their moans as adding to my pleasure rather than them loving the sound of themselves getting fucked."   
  
"Well, I love toys, dry orgasms, & my moaning will be music to your ears unlike what you've heard before." Jaejung leans in close to whisper huskily in his ear, licking the edge for good measure just to shove it in the faces of the others in the room that couldn't nab this catch tonight. The man grabs hold of Jaejung's hair, pulling it back harshly, straining his neck. Jaejung's breath hitches, feeling his body come alive from the harsh treatment.  
  
"The name is Yunho & you don't know what you've just signed yourself up for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You only know one of the nine colors of Jaejung's handkerchiefs, that being gold which means he is a "size queen" believing that bigger is better. Can you guess what other colors he has? BTW, Grindr is a phone app that helps gay men hook up for sex. For those of you who were too lazy to watch the video, placement of keys & handkerchiefs on the left side means the man is a top which means placement on the right is for bottoms. Orange is the coveted color because it means they are down for anything in the bedroom.


	2. Round One

Yunho strips Jaejung completely leaving himself still fully clothed. Jaejung is cold from the air-conditioned basement but is incredibly turned on by the predatory look in Yunho's eyes. He pushes him back against a wall, pressing a button on the remote in his hand that Jaejung hadn't even noticed. The sound of chains coming down greeted his ears & his arms were pulled up over his head harshly. Jaejung winced in pain but his dick was growing harder in anticipation. Chains were wrapped around his wrists, holding them tightly together & locked in place. Yunho pulled Jaejung forward & away from the wall, walked over to a table, picking up a two-foot long bar with adjustable straps on both side sides. Yunho takes one of Jae's thighs, securing one strap to it then doing the same with the other. Pressing the remote again, more chains are lowered & are hooked onto the straps attached to the bar. After another press of the remote, Jae's legs are pulled up by the chains making him gasp in surprise as he is "sitting" in the air with his legs spread. He inwardly moans, throwing his head back as his cock is now fully engorged because he knows that this is going to be mind-blowing.

 

Yunho admires the naked display in front of him, eyes roving over the pale beauty, looking forward to breaking the beauty in his playroom. He stalks over to his captive, ducking under the bar, licking a stripe up his hard cock making Jaejung whimper. Getting up, his jeans scraping over the hardened flesh, Jae inwardly moans. Yunho raises his eyebrow, smirking when he is face to face with his prey, squeezing his cock firmly in his grip, watching Jae's mouth open in a silent whimper. Stilling the hand on his cock, tugging harshly at the nipple ring in Jaejung's left nipple making him arch his back with a cry. Yunho pulls him against him by gripping his ass cheeks, rubbing his jean-clad erection against Jaejung's bare one pulling little mewls out of him. He ducks down, licking around the pierced nub, hearing Jae's breath hitch, then tugs harshly on it with his teeth & relishes in the deep groan emitted.

 

He sinks down onto his knees, face to Jae's cock, just a whisper's breath teasing the underside & hearing a rattle of chains as his captive's arm muscles constrict from the light breath. Using just the tip of his tongue to trail up the head, digging into the slit for a taste of the precum already starting to appear, looking up at the lust blown eyes of his needy prey. 

 

Swirling his tongue on the ridge of the head, not only seeing Jaejung squirm but hearing the chains rattle from his movements only turning him on more. His fingers teasing the backs of his thighs as he swirls his tongue back over the head. Feeling his captive shiver from the light caress, pushing the head of his cock up to the roof of his mouth & pressing the slit against the ridges, sliding it all over them. Jaejung's body shaking, panting out "fuck" under his breath. Yunho looks up to see how is captive is holding up, makes sure that he is watching, closes his mouth around the head sucking harshly & squeezing his balls tightly. Jaejung cries out his predator's name loudly, trying not to thrust into his mouth. Yunho pulls back, eliciting a whimper from above, massaging his balls as he nips & nibbles down the sensitive vein on the underside feeling his legs shake. Tip of his tongue teasing the edge of the base then slowly licking up that vein & suddenly taking all of his cock in his mouth, inserting two dry fingers in him at the same time. Jaejung screams out his captor's name & bucks his hips, panting out his frustration from lack of control over his limbs but loving every second of blissful torture. 

 

Yunho takes him down his throat faster, sucking harshly as he keeps his lips wrapped tightly around the hard flesh, scraping his teeth over it. Jaejung moaning wildly above him as his captor continues to work his flesh in such a sinful mouth & forcefully stretches his hole. He slips in another two fingers, Jaejung throws his head back with a scream at the increased intrusion. Yunho moans around the dick in his mouth at the beautiful scream, making his captive's body shudder, tears forming in his eyes because he knows he is close but hasn't been given permission to cum. Yunho pushes down harshly on his prostate, halting his mouth at the base making Jaejung whimper & try to thrust into his mouth but the position, as well as his dimishing strength, makes it too difficult. 

 

He pulls off his dick resulting in a frustrated groan above him, Yunho smirks up at him then harshly sucks on the slit to take in the precum eliciting a cry & rattle of chains. Yunho then goes to his balls licking & nipping along the outline, a hitch in breath just barely reaches his ears. Taking one side in his mouth, scraping his teeth along it as he pulls off, a violent shudder resonating through the body above him. Taking the other one, nibbling on it as he resumes his fingers roughly into his prostate. A needy whimper, growl, & rattling of chains can be heard as the prey becomes more impatient. Yunho licks his way from the balls to the awaiting entrance, pausing his fingers which Jae attempts to fuck himself on but can't manage to with how weak of a state he is in. Yunho pulls out his fingers, licks around the entrance & up the cleft then just barely teases the inner rim, nibbling on it lightly. Suddenly pushing his tongue inside completely, Jaejung lets out a strangled moan as he feels the tongue swirling around inside him. Panting like crazy as his stomach tightens uncontrollably, knowing that he will not last. Unexpectedly Yunho's tongue takes the shape of a clover rubbing all over his inner walls. Jaejung screams, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" as his stomach tightens & he cums. Thrashing his head from side to side, chains rattling erratically as his body shudders in pleasure, panting his captor's name over & over. 

 

Yunho pulls back, smirking at how his prey reacted to only round one of tease torture, only making him more excited for the deliciously evil round two. Standing up & pulling the panting body against him, grinding his jean-clad hard-on into the still post-climax sensitive man. Whispering huskily with a sense of danger into his ear, "Did I say you could cum bitch?"

 

He ghosts his fingers on the quickly rehardening flesh, hears a whimper, tugs harshly on his cock, then brutally strokes him. Jaejung arches his back into him, panting his apology. "A bad boy like you should be punished." He says threateningly in his ear, undoes the straps connecting to the bar & unhooks the bar from the chains. Jae's legs falling immediately but is given no time to relax as Yunho gets in front of him & pushes him into the wall which has a dildo protruding out of it. Jaejung screams out as he is shoved onto the dildo to the hilt, tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes. _Fuck this really is the best sex of my life!_

 

He presses a button which lowers the chains, now he could drop his arms down to his back but only if his back is horizontal. Yunho walks up to him, unzipping his jeans, his cock springing out & hitting Jae in the face. Jaejung admires the hard cock in front of him, not only is it long but it is also fairly thick, he moans at the thought of it being in his ass later. Yunho takes that chance & thrusts his cock into Jae's unsuspecting mouth. His captive chokes from the surprise but takes the harsh treatment, wrapping his lips around him tightly.

 

"Fuck yourself on that dildo as I fuck your mouth." Jaejung was barely able to process what was said before Yunho was thrusting forcefully into his mouth & pulling on his hair this sent him crashing back onto the dildo smashing his prostate. Jaejung cries out around the large cock in his mouth as he is fucked into the dildo slamming into his prostate. Trying hard to keep his lips shut tightly around the dick in his mouth, but trapped in a constant moan from the welcome abuse to his ass, throat, & hair. 

 

Yunho takes advantage of his captive's pleasure-filled haze, taking something from his pocket & then strapping it tightly around the base of his prey's cock. Jaejung whimpers as he feels his cock be restricted by the cock ring but then moans in appreciation knowing that the restriction will after much suffering bring him such amazing bliss. He fucks himself faster on the dildo as Yunho pulls his hair harder only spurring him on, sucking as harshly as he can in this situation. Scraping his teeth along the flesh, hearing his captor moan, gripping his hair tighter as his thrusting becomes relentless. Panting roughly as his stomach tightens & twists, forcing Jae's head against his body as he climaxes into his throat. Feeling his toes curl, body shuddering in pleasure, letting out a long & drawn out moan. Jae being prepared for the onslaught drank up every last drop, moaning at the feel of cum running down his throat. 

 

He goes over to the table, selecting his next device of sinful torture & hiding behind his back. Yunho pulls Jaejung off from the dildo which had been pressing harshly into his prostate, he whimpers & then an egg-shaped vibrator is shoved up his ass. Yunho pushes Jaejung back onto the dildo to secure the vibrator deep inside of him, Jaejung cries out not expecting more teasing rather than actually getting a cock in his ass. Yunho moves back to the table, hearing Jae take in deep breaths as he tries to relax, he walks back over. Pulling Jae off of the dildo again then inserting a butt plug in him to keep the vibrator secure. His captive tries to adjust to the new toys inside him, Yunho then presses on the remote for the chains bringing his captive's arms back up above his head seeing him wince in pain, setting him down on his knees. 

 

Yunho goes around & spanks him hard, Jae cries out again & again with each spank. Then the spanking stops abruptly, but the vibrator inside him is turned on high, eliciting a scream from the pleasure hazed man. His captor walks out in front of him, pulling off his shirt & yanking off his pants. He is close to Jaejung but still too far away to touch. Jaejung moans at the delicious view of sun-kissed tan skin in front of him, admiring the muscles lining his predator's body. Oh god,  a kinky bastard with a huge cock that looks like an Asian version of a Greek God. His existence should not be possible. He moans inwardly thinking of how he will soon be fucked by this gorgeous man & he can barely wait to be taken by that huge cock. He isn't sure how much more waiting he can take.

 

His captor moves to the other side of the room making the captive whimper from the distance between them. He goes over to this raised area of the floor that Jae can barely see through his lust blurred eyes but can faintly make out the shape of a large dildo. Yunho covers the dildo in lube, positioning himself above it then slowly eases down onto it moaning. Licking his lips at the feeling of his walls being stretched again, how he has missed this feeling since his roomate got into a closed relationship.

 

Yunho starts to bounce down onto it, mouth opening in pleasure from the slow drag & how tightly his walls constrict around the dildo. Jaejung watches in fascination. _Wow, he wasn't kidding about being able to take it up the ass._ His mouth waters at the sight of the large cock bouncing with each trip down on the dildo. Yunho starts to move faster, gritting his teeth as he slams himself down hard. Relishing in the abuse to his prostate, biting his lip to keep from moaning out his roommate's name. Panting as he fucks himself faster in front of his audience while imagining his roommate pounding his ass like he used to. Jaejung is watching with rapt attention, barely even aware of the sensations to his own ass as he can't take his eyes off of the man in front of him wishing that he could jerk himself off to this spectacular show before him.

 

He continues the erratic pace with animalistic force until his stomach is tightening uncomfortably & he forces himself down harshly on the dildo, screaming out as he cums. Panting wildly & sweating like crazy, feeling relief ebb through his veins. Jaejung shudders as he feels a dry orgasm course through him after the delectable show, panting, whimpering from the lack of release. Yunho reluctantly pulls off of the dildo, legs wobbling slightly, heading back over to the table to grab another toy, walking back over to Jaejung. He slides the cock shell over Jaejung's red cock, & makes it back over to the table. He picks up a baby monitor, leaving the microphone half here, taking the speaker with him & a remote. Yunho walks up the stairs, not bothering to redress, turns the vibrations on for the cock ring. Jaejung screams as the vibrations travel back & forth down the shell like a boomerang roller coaster, panting from the latest sex toy torture device. 

 

Yunho leaves the basement, going up to his room with the baby monitor hearing Jae's whimpers & moans. He climbs into bed with the baby monitor set on his bedside table, hearing his captive yell, "YOU GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" As best as he could yell anyway with the constant vibrations teasing his prostate & his cock. Yunho chuckles at how his Little Miss High Maintenance will be deprived of that instant gratification he seeks. Yunho falls into a peaceful slumber using Jaejung's moans & whimpers as a sound soother. Jaejung was right, his moaning is music to his ears unlike any he has ever heard before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the other handkerchief colors were: black - heavy s&m, teal - cock & ball torture, light blue - oral sex, gray - bondage, purple - pierce, light pink - dildos, dark blue - anal, sand - sweat & tears. 


	3. Insatiable?

 

Yunho saunters down the stairs, still as naked as he left, holding onto the baby monitor & turning it off. Jaejung breathes a sigh of relief when he hears someone coming in, his vision to blurry to make anything out though. Panting from how overstimulated he is but also understimulated, he doesn't quite understand which it is anymore. Yunho stands in front of him, stroking his cock in front of his captive. Jaejung can make out tan skin before his eyes & a motion that he wishes were being performed on himself or at least to taste the dick in front of him in hopes of nourishing his overly dry throat. All of his panting has left him parched, he craves to suck on the dick before him to get him to salivate again as well as to enjoy the taste. But the tan skin is too far away from him, just out of reach, he whimpers. 

 

He admires his captive, stroking himself slowly as he looks at the open mouth remembering a time when he was panting for hours. The desperation to quench your thirst but not receiving it, his hand moves faster on his cock as he closes his eyes remembering that day. A hitch in breath as he grips himself more harshly, opening his eyes looking into the eyes of his captive knowing that his captive is unable to see him clearly but is painfully aware of his presence. He gets down on his knees, eyes roving over the restrained man's flushed body, placing his forehead on his captive's shoulder. Jaejung's skin burning & tingling upon contact, crying out as his body quivers in another dry orgasm. Panting more, no longer remembering how many he has suffered through as Yunho was gone for what felt like days. The vibrations from the cock shell & vibrator inside him still thrumming with power. Yunho pumps his cock in his hand faster & rougher as he imagines his roommate torturing him like this. He leans closer feeling the cock shell vibrate against his hip, hearing a whimper beside his ear. He squeezes his cock harder in his hand as he strokes it, feeling his stomach tightening uncontrollably, latching his teeth onto the shoulder in front of him. He bites down harshly as he climaxes over his captive's abs, making sure he doesn't call out his roommate's name as he hears Jaejung's yelp from the unexpected clash of teeth on his skin. 

 

Resting his head on that shoulder as he pants, pulling back & getting on his feet to get a remote. His captive groaning as he feels the body heat leave him, Yunho pushes a button which raises Jaejung up higher, his legs dangling almost lifelessly. He walks back over to the chained man, sinks to his knees &licks his cum off of his captive's abs which contract under the touch. Jaejung growls, feeling his stomach clenching under the tongue, knowing that another dry orgasm is impending. Yunho takes the vibrating cock shell off of his captive & replaces it with his mouth. Jaejung screams out in agony as Yunho deep throats his painfully throbbing erection that is trapped by a cock ring that has denied him release time & time again. Yunho works his mouth on him fast, sucking harshly, & taking it all, his captive writhing in pained pleasure above him. Chains rattling loudly as Jaejung spasms & screams loudly as another dry orgasm takes his body hostage only further frustrating him to insanity. "FUCK ME ALREADY YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!" His captive screams in seething rage.

 

Yunho pulls away from his cock, smirking, leans in close. His skin touching Jaejung's burning skin, eliciting a growl from him as his painfully throbbing cock rubs up against his captor's chiseled stomach. Yunho reaches around & yanks out the butt plug, the vibrator slipping out easily. He pulls Jaejung's legs to wrap around him, telling him with his eyes to hold on as he reaches up & unlocks the chains around his wrists. Jaejung's arms fall to Yunho's shoulders unable to stay up anymore without the restraints. 

 

He takes him over to the bed & sits on the edge. Once there, Jae grabs a hold of Yunho's cock & impales himself on it. He moans loudly as the wide dick stretches him more than the toys had & licks his lips at the feel of flesh inside of him. Yunho throws his head back in a gasp as the tight walls cling to him like a second skin. He barely gets any time to indulge in it before Jaejung bouncing on his cock like a madman. Both of them throwing their heads back with a long moan, he continues to bounce erratically on his dick, panting wildly as his walls clench around the intruding member that is pummeling into his prostate. 

 

Yunho feeling his cock being squeezed so deliciously senses that he won't last long & reaches down to unstrap the cock ring. Jaejung cups his face in his hands, kissing him passionately & aggressively in thanks once the ring in no longer on him. Yunho moans into the harsh kiss, tongues fighting, teeth clashing as Jaejung keeps bouncing furiously on the dick inside him. His stomach tightening uncontrollably, breaking away from the kiss as he cums between them screaming Yunho's name as his body shudders & shakes in his most powerful orgasm ever. Jaejung's walls clamping down on him in a furious death grip leaving him breathless as it spurrs on his own orgasm. His head falling back in pleasure, toes curling, & body tingling from the dizzying sensation. They fall back onto the bed exhausted, panting, & eyes falling closed as sleep welcomes their tired bodies. 

 

The first to wake is Jaejung, he eases off of the cock inside of him, sad to feel empty again after being full for so long. He slithers his body, takes the sheet & quickly dries off Yunho's cock. The friction from the sheet as well as the jerking movement, however, brings the flaccid member to life. Jaejung's mouth salivates as he sees it harden in front of him close up. _It really is the best cock I've ever seen._  Looking up to the still oblivious bed partner, _I should show this wonderful part of his anatomy my appreciation for it._

 

He licks at the slit, closing his eyes at the taste of precum dribbling onto his tongue slowly.  Sucking up the fluid, then opening his mouth to take in the hard cock. Moaning as his mouth tries to accommodate the thick member, bobbing his head down on it, hearing mewls above him but seeing that he is still asleep. Jaejung takes him down his throat completely, wrapping his lips around it tightly, sucking harshly but slowly. Yunho moans, arching his back as he awakens, smiling down at Jaejung. Fingers threading into his hair gently, Jae moans in appreciation but then Yunho grips his hair tightly, pulling & pushing him down onto his cock. Jaejung groans from the harsh treatment, sucking harder. Yunho's grips his hair painfully & thrusts his cock up into Jae's throat. He chokes briefly as he gets used to the onslaught, Yunho releases in his mouth but keeps fucking his throat until he is sure it is all out. He, however, keeps Jae's head pressed into his crotch, Jaejung tries to steady his breath as cum slips out of his mouth & looks up at his captor. 

 

Suddenly Yunho starts pulling & pushing Jae's head again to work over his cock. "You're going to make me hard again so I can get in that hole of yours again." Jaejung moans at the demand & promise for more. He works on him fast, sucking harshly, feeling the cock reshape in his mouth, moaning as it stretches his lips around it. Yunho yanks him when he is fully hard & pushes Jaejung to lay back on the bed, he shoves three fingers into his ass stabbing at his prostate. Jae's breath hitches & he groans, "You played with enough earlier, just FUCK ME!" Yunho chuckles at the demand, pulls out his fingers, folding Jae's legs in on him & hooking them on his shoulders. Yunho forces his cock into the man beneath him roughly, Jae's back arches up & closes his eyes in a beautiful moan. "Little Miss High Maintenance hasn't gotten enough of me yet?"

 

Yunho hammers into Jae's prostate without mercy turning the man below him into a whimpering mess of limbs. He thrashes about from the pressure on his prostate, right hand clawing down Yunho's back, panting into his ear. Jaejung looks down & notices a toy, his fingers latch onto the nipple ring in Yunho's right nipple. Yunho rams into him faster & harder as he realizes that his bedmate has finally noticed his piercing. Jaejung's walls clamp down on Yunho as his stomach clenches & he cums over them. He arches up moaning, clawing Yunho's back harshly & tugs painfully on Yunho's nipple ring overloading Yunho with pleasure causing his orgasm to take over him. Plunging deep into Jaejung as he screams from the tug to his nipple ring, falling on top of him, smiling. 

 

He rolls over so his bedmate is on top of him, Jaejung licks around the pierced nipple & sucks lightly making the cock inside him twitch. Yunho gasps, lightly pulling Jaejung away from the sensitive skin. "You're going to make me hard again if you play with that." Jaejung ducks his head back down, mumbling against the skin, "Yeah & maybe I want to feel you re-harden inside me then go for another round." He undulates on Yunho's cock in hopes of getting more from the sex god beneath him.

 

Yunho looks at him questioningly, "So Little Miss High Maintenance is insatiable I see." Jaejung glares at him, "That's not my name. It's Jaejung, not Little Miss High Maintenance." Yunho chuckles, shaking his head & kisses him softly. The door swings open & a tall tanned man comes sauntering down, "Wow, never seen someone last this long with you. He must be a slutty bottom like you." Changmin smirks at him, "So are you going to keep him?"

 

Yunho looks up at his roommate, "If he can fuck me like you can then I think I'm in love." Changmin shakes his head chuckling, "Well my little cock whore - get the fuck out. My slut needs to be trained to take a beating & learn about stamina. Unlike you, Chunnie isn't a masochist by nature."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:** Well, that ended up being shorter than I thought. This was probably the worst part of the three. Sorry for my fail. Anyway, a "prequel"  & "sequel" have been written to accompany this fic. The prequel is called "[Master Says](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360185/chapters/30592818)" & it is Yunho's first sexual encounter with Changmin. It details how he is a "masochist by nature." Yunho learned how to be a sadist by having had sex with a sadistic Changmin. The sequel to this fic is titled, "[M to S](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360362/chapters/30593244)" which is about whether Jaejung can switch from masochism to sadism for Yunho because he craves both. If Jaejung is able to do so then he would be a better partner to Yunho than Changmin was because Changmin is & always has been a top.


End file.
